1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch device, and in particular relates to the design and the fabrication of a light shielding pattern of a touch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light shielding pattern is formed at a peripheral area of a touch device to cover a touch sensing element and a conductive trace for connecting with an external circuit of the touch device. In conventional touch devices, the light shielding pattern is formed by an exposure and development process. If the conventional touch device wants to change the light shielding pattern, the mask of forming the light shielding pattern also has to be replaced. Thus, this increases the manufacturing cost of conventional touch devices.
Further, after the fabrication of all elements of the touch devices on a glass substrate is completed, a cutting process is performed on the glass substrate. Then, the edges of the cut glass substrate are etched to eliminate cracks in the edges of the cut glass substrate for enhancing the mechanical strength of the glass substrate. In the conventional touch devices, after cutting the glass substrate, the light shielding pattern aligns with the edges of the glass substrate. When an etching process is performed on the edges of the glass substrate, the light shielding pattern is damaged by the etching process. This causes the light shielding pattern to easily be stripped or damaged, thus, if occurring, the process yield of conventional touch devices would be reduced.